hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of gangs in Chicago
Racine Boys in pilsen List hbkb Rappers and Rap Groups affiliated with gangsChief Keef (rapper) with Black DescTwista (rapper) with Almighty Vice Lord Nation * Bump J (rapper) with Four Corner Hustlers * Chiste-Almighty Sai * Malo Da Kidd-Insane Gangster Satan Diciples * Laylow-affiliated with Latin souls * Da New South- Gangsta Two sixkilla * Bravo A- Almighty Ambrose * Uzi Boo-Latin counts * Ct/shiest T -Latin Counts * Jc Dolla- insane gangster Satan Diciples * King Young mane- Latin king FOLKILAA. * Ck Free-Latin king folkila * Co Still- Gangsta Dicipleskilla * St spook - almighty Saintskilla * Uh-Oh- imperial Gangstakilla * Mac D- Maniac Latin Discipleskilla * Infamous DK- affiliated insane gangsta Satan Dicipleskilla (no longer active) * Bo Deal- Vice Lords * Psycho - affiliated with the Bad Boys Crew * Muney bag$- La Familias Crew * Messiah Records Crew- Bunch of wanksters. my boy said they all are runaway raza, two six, lk's and a want to be lc who never been heard of. * Pony boy- Latin Dragon * Pheava' - Latin Dragon * turo / crazy - chills with slag valley boyz * C.Mystic- GD * Lil Oso - Ambrose * Baez - OA'z * Slogo P - Insane Southside Pope * dun gottii - black disciples (dark side) More to come.......... People Nation savage the boss Latin king ALKN ARMOR DE REY * Folk Nation *eLVy the god afflited with MLDz(Maniac Latin Deciple) *Flee Jay afflited with MLDz(Maniac Latin Deciple) *free kodak MLDK NIGGA 7GD4 fuck Kodak 74K GDK Gangs/Sets affiliated with Drill music * 8 Trey Mob (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki (8 Trey Mob (Manny World) is a set of the Gangster Disciples gang located on 83rd and Vernom in Chicago, Illinois.) * 46 Terror (Chicago Gang) hipwiki (Their members consist of Black Disciples and Mickey Cobras. 46 also goes by other names such as Karl Town, Black World & Gudda World. ) * 50 Strong (Gangster Disciples set) * 051 Young Money (Mickey Cobras set) (Lance Land, Los City, Zeko World, Fatz World) * 059 MOB (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * 060 steve drive (BD) D-Block #600 * 063 St. Larence (GD) * 065 "Obama World" (TYMB stands for 'Ty You're My Brother', a Young Money, Black Disciples set located in Chicago, Illinois. ("Murder Maryland") * 069 Brick Squad (gang) * 069 Dorchester Maniac Four Corner Hustlers * 070 * 073 SkeezeWorld (Gangster Disciples set) * 075, 076 Wuga World (Gangster Disciples set) * 079 MTV (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * 081 Conservative Vice Lords ** 081 Manistee Conservative Vice Lords * 500 * 800 Young Money (Mickey Cobras set) hipwiki (Ole Head and Diddy Grove) * Black Mob (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * Black Gate (Black Disciples set) * CMB (Gangster Disciples set) * D-Block (Black Disciples 600 set) * Dog Pound (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * EBT (Gangster Disciples set) * Geo Drive (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * St Lawrence Boys (Insane Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * Kobe Squad (NLMB set) (NLMB "No Limit Muskegon Boys") which is a renegade faction of the Black P. Stones gang hipwiki * Fazo Land (NLMB set) (NLMB "No Limit Muskegon Boys") which is a renegade faction of the Black P. Stones gang hipwiki * Ghost City 417 (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * Lowe Life (Black Disciples set) * Mac Creek (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki Mac Creek (Vic World) is a Gangster Disciples set located on 62nd Greenwood/University in Chicago, * Mixx Mobb (Chicago gang) Their members consist of Mickey Cobras and Gangster Disciples, hence the name Mixx Mobb hipwiki * Tay Town (Black Disciples set) #300 * SuWu TTB (Black P. Stones set) * darkside (Black Disciples set) 68&union Links * Street gangs in Chicago on Streetgangs.com * Underground rappers in Chiraq/Chi-town aka Chicago that are affiliated with gangs * Top 14 Chicago Must watch Drill Rappers * The Field: Chicago (Documentary About Chicago's Violence, And The Hope Music Brings To The City) * list of new gangs and crews in chicago See Also * List of Gangs Coming soon Category:Lists Category:Gangs in Chicago Category:Lists of Gangs